dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Girls' Night Out
"Girls' Night Out" is the forty-third episode in the TV-series Danny Phantom. After a fight with their respective boyfriends, Kitty and Ember, along with Spectra team up and rid all the men from Amity Park. With Danny on a fishing trip with his father (where he gets frequent disturbances from Skulker), Jazz, Sam, and Maddie must work together to get rid of the Ghostly Trio. Episode Recap A battle with Johnny 13 and his shadow eventually causes Danny to learn Johnny and Kitty had a fight over her belief that he loves his motorcycle far more then her, thus Johnny fighting Danny was merely to take out his anger. Skulker watches all this from afar, vowing to again capture Danny, this time to prove to Ember he is not a "lousy ghost hunter" (the two a couple as well). In the Ghost Zone, Kitty herself relents angrily over Johnny over to Ember McLain and Spectra when Bertrand gave the news over Johnny's fight with Danny. Frustrated, Kitty sends out a kiss towards Bertrand, causing him to disappear, a power of hers. If they do not appear in 12 hours they disappear forever in an unknown dimension unless Kitty reverses it, which she later does to Bertrand. Baring that in mind, the three ghost girls go after Johnny and Skulker. At FentonWorks, Danny and Jack prepare themselves for a fishing trip to spend quality time together, leaving Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and Maddie behind. Danny warns Sam and Jazz to get along before parting ways, the former clearly not on even grounds with the latter. An excited Maddie afterwards works on her own set of inventions (a nameless device to alter spectral frequency and reverse the process), happy she doesn't have to deal with fixing anything Jack broke while Tucker and especially Sam tries to deal with Jazz who keeps claiming herself as a member of Danny's team (naming themselves the "Ghost-Getters") despite the former's opinions. Meanwhile, Skulker, spotting from afar follows Jack and Danny. At the park, Kitty angrily eyes Johnny flirting with a human girl, so she gets her revenge by using her kiss power away while Sam further criticizes Jazz. Ember increases the volume in her guitar, its waves hitting Kitty's kiss, causing not only Johnny to disappear, but every single man in Amity Park. Ember then possesses all the females except Jazz and Sam who are both armed with anti-ghost equipment which spares their minds. Meanwhile, Jack and Danny's bond (ranging from Jack asking if Danny likes Sam) turns into a disaster when Danny spots Skulker coming his way. Using creative methods to distract his father so that he can turn ghost whenever Skulker appears, he manages to evade him long enough to spend quality time with his father. Eventually, Skulker sends out a giant red monster that successfully catches Danny in its mouth. Danny screams for his father's help as the monster gulps him down. Danny slides down the throat and lands in the monster's stomach. He passes out. An angry Jack retaliates and defeats the monster. Once defeated, the monster regurgitates Danny, and he watches with an impressed look as Jack defeats Skulker. With all the females possessed, Sam and Jazz argue over to Maddie, who also is left unaffected due to the anti-ghost walls surounding the lab (which she occupied herself during the durations of the Ghost Girls rampage against men). Deciding to approach it logically, Sam and Jazz argue over their own set of plans, Sam winning out in the end. Each of the three take on each of the Ghost Girls: Maddie (in disguise) walks over to Spectra's live cooking show where she mistakes her for a volunteer (alongside Pam Manson whom Maddie despises), Sam handles Kitty in her boot camp training, not getting the chance to use the Fenton Thermos on her as she is forced to fight another trainee, and Jazz disguises herself as one of Ember's back-up singers, failing when she proves she is off-key. Feeling dejected, the three soon spot the Ghost Girls and their legion of armed women. Jazz, stating she has an idea (something Sam is not pleased with) states the only way to reverse the effect is to bring the men back by using Maddie's invention (The newly named Maddie Modulator). In order to get Kitty to use her powers, Jazz and Maddie opts for Sam to dress up as a boy in order to catch their attention. Sam (dressed like Danny) later approaches the Ghost Girls causing Kitty to use her fatal kiss. Maddie counteracts with her machine, restoring the male population back again. Afterwards Jazz, Sam, and Maddie each take on the Ghost Girls, placing them all inside the Fenton Thermos. Getting back from their fishing trip, Danny is shocked to see Sam and Jazz in good notes (the two chatting in a friendly manner and offering ice cream), causing him and Jack to question Maddie on the recent events that happened while they were away, something to which she nervously shrugs off. Afterwards, Jack introduces the "fish" they caught, the giant red monster Skulker sent. Trivia * This is one of the rare times Jack is seen outside his jumpsuit. * This is also one of the few episodes where Danny isn't the main hero. * While all the men are disappearing, during a news report, there is a picture of a cat that looks very much like Sayonara Pussycat from the episode "What You Want". Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes